Fullmetal Alchemist: Red Eyes of Truth
by NekoMarina-chan
Summary: After many months of training, alchemist-in-training Elana is ready to take on her first State Alchemist test. But when her train becomes hijacked, she joins forces with Edward Elric, a State Alchemist in search of a legendary jewel, known as "The Philosopher's Stone", to save themselves, only to realize their differences might be connected...
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

It was a shining day in the town of Dublith. The town center was buzzing about with excitement, cleaning, eating, selling, buying. It was but an average day. Elana rose from the breakfast table and grabbed her small satchel of books and supplies. A young blonde girl, with tomboy clothes and a wrench in her hand, leaned against the wall as she watched Elana pack up.

"You're leaving now?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Winry," Elana answered, tying her brown breast-length hair in a ponytail. "The next train leaves in 10 minutes. I have to get to East Headquarters as soon as I can."

"It's such a shame. You have to leave so early" Winry added. She stepped to Elana's side and handed her a small silver locket that Elana always wore around her neck. "You left this in your room." The small locket was a simple one, with detailed embroidering and a small sapphire stone in the middle. The locket was able to be opened, but Elana made a promise to her father to _never_ open it, no matter what.

"Well, got to get going." Elana lifted the satchel over her shoulders and walked toward the door, but stopped when she heard footsteps from above the 2-story butcher house. She looked to see her teacher at the bottom of the steps, a lavender blanket wrapped around herself.

"Good luck, kiddo." Her teacher waved. "Oh, and one more thing. If you happen to meet a red coat shorty along the way, kick his ass for me, 'Kay?"

Elana didn't like the sound of that. The next thing she hoped for besides becoming a state alchemist was to hope that her teacher was just joking around. She looked at the time on the clock above Winry's head.

"I have to get going. I see you later!" Elana hugged Winry and her teacher goodbye as she raced for the door to catch the train to the east. Winry turned to Elana's teacher.

"You know, Izumi, I'm pretty sure she'll be encounter him, one way or another."

"Yeah, Winry," Izumi answered back. "I'm pretty sure she'll meet him..."


	2. Hijacked

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**HIJACKED**_

Elana was able to make the train on time, although she did have to wait a while because she was early. As she waited for the train ride to end, she watched the tall pine trees pass by as if they were moving on their own. Not much after, she closed her eyes and began to daydream. _Take it nice and easy_, she thought. _Nice and easy..._

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A strong, fierce voice called out. Elana was suddenly awakened from her 5-second daydream after hearing a woman scream in terror. She turned her head around, only to see two screwed-up looking men by the back door, both armed with guns. Elana's heart was pounding like crazy. The only thing she could think of was to hide under her seat until it was clear, praying to God that the men wouldn't find her. From under the seat, she heard various voices.

"Okay," one of the armed men said. "This train is now under our control. If you want to live, you do as we say, or else we'll put lead in 'ya. How 'bout that?!" One crook scanned the room as he set his eyes on a suit of armor sitting down just across from Elana, so she saw it, sticking out like a sore thumb. Apparently, it didn't fit in with the crowd. But Elana also noticed someone sitting with him. A young man with golden blond hair tied in a braid and matching hazel eyes was next to the armor. He wore black clothes and elevated boots with a long red coat. They looked pretty warm for the weather, but it seemed that he didn't even give a damn. The young man stood up.

"Hey! The train is moving! Sit your ass down or I'll sit it down for you!" The young man threatened in a firm tone. But the crooks just looked at him... and then laughed. They couldn't believe that a kid like him was going to threatened them. Elana could see why: _the boy was only 5 feet tall!_

"I can't believe it!" one crook snorted. "I can't believe a shorty like you is going to intimidate us!" The crooks continued to laugh out loud. The boy didn't seem happy about it. His eye started to twitch in anger.

"Excuse me..." the boy grumbled. "But did you say '_shorty_'?"

"I sure as hell did!" the crooks roared out, still laughing. The boy instantly grew furious, grumbling louder by the second and clinching his fists tighter. The suit of armor reached to touch his shoulder.

"Easy, brother..." the armor said in an innocent child's voice, but the boy moved his shoulder as he stomped closer to the men, mad as ever. Elana peeked her head out to get a better look, letting go of her insecurities. The boy stopped a few steps in front of the men and looked at them.

"Now listen, you foul-mouthed bastards," he muttered. "Just because I'm 5 feet tall and child looking... DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN CALL A 15-YEAR-OLD "_SHORT_"! YOU GOT IT, YOU JERKS!?" He clapped his hands together and touched the ground. Suddenly a flash of blinding light appeared, and as it quickly shone brighter, the armed men screamed. Elana covered her eyes, and when she opened them, she was shocked. The men were gone, the only proof left of their existence was a large hole on the side of the train, and the boy was the only one standing. Elana gasped: the boy used alchemy to get rid of the hijackers.

"Now you've done it, Edward" the armor said, face palming himself. "Now _how_ are we going to fix _this_?" He pointed to the hole on the train. "I don't see any wood on this car of the train."

"Really, you're that stupid, Al?" Edward yawned, stretching his arms. "The seats are made of wood. I'll fix this in a jiffy!" Suddenly, another armed man burst in the room.

"Tom! Jeff! I heard you guys scream and-"

"Ah, crap." Edward groaned. "They weren't kidding when they said that this dumb train was hijacked. Does that mean I've gotta kick _his_ ass, too, Alphonse?" He turned to the suit of armor.

"Will you stop cursing for once, Ed?"

"Nope." Edward smiled. "Well, time to take down this guy."

As Ed beat up the crook with alchemy, Alphonse start to evacuate the people. _If these guys are coming from the front_, Al thought. _They must have taken the rest of the carts up front. I've got to get these people to the back. This _is_ a long train._ He quickly got the hostages on their feet and moved them to the coach car, but he didn't notice Elana was under her seat. She was sitting still, covering her ears to block out the noise, to block out the terrifying atmosphere around her. Everything was frightening her. Her heart pounded faster and faster. Her forehead and palms were starting to become dripping with sweat. She was scared, but when she opened her eyes, the world around her was still. Still as death itself.


	3. The Fullmetal Alchemist

_**Chapter 2**_

**The Fullmetal Alchemist**

As Elana rose from her feet, she looked around. There was no one in sight. No people, no hijackers, not even that strange red coated boy or the suit of armor was anywhere to be found. The only thing that caught her eye was a giant hole on the side of the train. _Strange,_ she thought. _I know that wasn't there before._ She slowly took a few steps toward the hole on the train. An abundance of pine trees and hills of green were the only things that could be seen. Although the train was still moving and Elana could feel a brisk, crisp breeze blowing through the hole, she felt like time had been frozen for a long time. As Elana turned around, she noticed something sparkling in the sunlight peering through the windows on the train. She walked closer to get a better look: it was a pocket-watch. A pocket-watch that seemed to have a familiar engraving of a lion on it. She picked its chain and watched it slowly spin around, sparkling in the sunlight.

Just then a creaking noise was heard of the car. A voice was heard from the other side. "Damn it," the voice muttered. Elana's eyes darted the door: someone was coming in, and he didn't sound like he was there to help. She had no choice but to drop the pocket watch and hide. Fast. She darted for the seats behind her where an emergency exit was and held her breath. She was more scared in her life than ever before. _What do I do?_ she wondered, thoughts rushing through her mind. _Who is it? Is he here to help? What if he finds me? What if he kills me? WHAT THE HELL DO I DO? _She didn't know. All she could hear was the sound of footsteps coming near her. Elana panicked. She had to do something. But if she used her alchemy, the man would notice, and who knows what would happen next? The footsteps became louder as they crept toward Elana. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Her breathing became painful and strained. Her palms were covered in her sweat as she drew them close to clap. She didn't have a choice. It was either protect yourself, or die without even a chance. She clapped and a beam of light appeared in front of her. She touched a piece of iron of the emergency exit door as it turned into a sharp staff. She turn around and pressed the sharp point of the staff on the person's cheek. It barely pierced him, but the point was deep enough to cause some blood to drip. Elana got to look at the man's face, but it wasn't a man. It was the boy from earlier, but he looked a little different because of his blood-stain cheek. Elana lowered the staff, but she didn't lower her guard... yet.

"What are you doing here?" Elana asked the boy. She looked at the boy's hand. He was holding the watch. "Are you stealing?!" she shouted. But he rushed to her and clasped her mouth with his right hand. Her lips then felt cold to the touch. Elana struggled to talk, but his grip was too strong. _Time for plan B,_ she thought. She opened her mouth wide and bit down hard. But something shocked her. As she bit, she felt something hard. It was like this boy didn't have a single piece of flesh in his hand. Like it was made of metal. She bit it so hard, it felt like some of her teeth chipped off. The pain was so bad, she felt like crying. In fact, a single tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah," the boy whispered in her ear. "That's not gonna work, that is, unless you want your teeth to break off..." Elana couldn't believe what was gonna on. _Just who is this guy? _she wondered. Just then, the door became busted down. Elana wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The pain in her mouth was too unbearable.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey, guys! it's me, Neko Marina-chan! Sorry if I haven't been around lately. I'm a freshman in high school, and it's a major pain in the butt. '-_- In fact, I was actually thinking to stop the Fullmetal Alchemist series. But since you guys like it, I'll try my best to get some inspiration and finish the series (although I only begun!) I don't know when I'll finish, but I'll try to finish before the end of senior year! Sayonara!_

_-Neko Marina-chan_


End file.
